Le Héros, le Sheikah, et le Muffin 2
by Nuitari Aquarius
Summary: Traduction de la fiction éponyme de Kitty & Kurry, shonenai, AU... etc !


**Et elles frappent à nouveau ! Comme _Kitty & Kurry_ ont écrit une séquelle à "The Hero, The Sheikah, and the Muffin", et qu'elles m'ont très généreusement autorisé à réaliser leur traduction, j'ai sauté pour ainsi dire sur l'occasion pour traduire ce petit délire muffinesque. Comme c'est mon habitude pour les traductions, j'ai pris une certaine liberté sur le texte originel. Bonne lecture ! Oh et attention, Shonen-ai en vue matelots !**

**Warning ! Ce produit peut contenir des traces de muffin.**

--------------

J'observai l'étrange objet sur la table. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien _être _? Un genre de champignon ? Une bombe ? Un chapeau déformé ? Ça sentait vraiment bon, mais pourtant, je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à cette chose. Je tendais précautionneusement ma main vers elle et la poussait doucement. C'était caoutchouteux ! Amusé par la consistance de ce curieux objet, je le poussai à nouveau. Soudain, une douce et exotique voix brisa le silence.

"Link, pourquoi contemples-tu ce muffin comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser ?" interrogea Sheik, me regardant comme si j'étais devenu fou. Je rougis, détestant paraître aussi stupide devant ces yeux d'un rouge profond.

"Euh... C'est quoi un muffin ?" demandai-je, profondément embarrassé par ma propre ignorance.

"C'est de la nourriture, Link. C'est un présent pour toi, pas une bombe." répondit-il avec sa patience habituelle. Je me demande parfois comment une personne aussi mortellement belle et sexy que Sheik pouvait supporter une personne assez stupide pour ne pas reconnaître un gâteau cuit.

"...Oh," marmonnai-je, me sentant à peu près au même niveau intellectuel que ledit muffin. Puis une pensée me traversa l'esprit.

"D'où vient-il ?" demandai-je avec curiosité, en regardant Sheik. Il resta impassible à cette demande, et demeura ainsi quelques instants.

"...Un de tes admirateurs a apporté des muffins pour toi pendant que tu n'étais pas là," déclara-t-il. Je sentis immédiatement le mensonge poindre, et perçus un léger rougissement qui s'étalaient sur ses joues, comme une roses s'épanouissant dans le désert.

"Mais personne ne sait que je suis ici," remarquai-je d'un air narquois. Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Je l'avais coincé. "... Ce qui signifierait que tu es le seul qui aurait pu préparer ces muffins", ajoutai-je avec délectation. "Et d'ailleurs, tu as de la farine sur le visage," achevai-je avec assurance, me sentant définitivement plus malin que je ne l'avais été quelques instants plus tôt. Il y eut une longue pause.

"...Peut-être que c'est moi," fut ce qu'il répondit finalement, un léger rosissement couvrant la partie visible de son visage. Je ne pouvais cacher l'étincelle de joie qui apparaissait dans mes yeux. Donc il m'accordait de _l'attention _! J'étais revenu du Temple de l'Ombre plutôt abattu et perturbé, ma peur des morts-vivants flirtant avec ses limites. Et revenir auprès de ce superbe Sheikah et découvrir qu'il avait préparé une chose aussi attentionnée et si anormalement affectueuse... il y a peu de choses qui auraient pu me rendre plus heureux.

Parmi lesquelles revenir auprès du même Sheikah, nu et couvert de sirop d'érable, mais bon...

"Aha ! Alors tu as des émotions. Je le savais. Tu ne pouvais pas me le cacher éternellement, Sheik," le taquinai-je. Il resta silencieux à ces paroles pendant quelques instants, me lançant un regard que je ne pouvais pas vraiment définir. J'observai ses yeux un long moment, puis soupirai et me levai. Je savais que je n'obtiendrai aucune information supplémentaire de la part de mon mystérieux Sheikah. "...Il est tard. Je vais me coucher maintenant. ...Et merci, Sheik," dis-je doucement, plaçant ma main sur son épaule fine. A ma plus grande surprise, je le sentis trembler sous mes doigts.

Je décidai de ne pas le presser plus à ce sujet et quittai la pièce, mais tandis que je retirais ma chemise et que je me glissais dans mon lit, mon esprit bourdonnait de curiosité. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il tremblé ? Était-il dégoûté ? Effrayé ? Ou avait-il simplement froid ? Ou était-ce... quelque chose d'autre ? Mon coeur manqua un battement quand cette pensée m'apparut, l'espoir étincelant en moi. Je me réprimandai, sachant pertinemment que Sheik ne me considérait pas de cette manière. Mais cette idée avait déjà pris racine dans mon esprit. Je soupirai dans la chambre vide. Hourra aux faux espoirs. Je restai allongé là, on ne peut plus réveillé, pendant des heures. Mon esprit était tellement plein de pensées de ma rose du désert que je n'avais aucun espoir de m'endormir de si tôt. Saleté.

Malgré mes oreilles aux dimensions généreuses, je n'avais entendu aucun bruit venant de Sheik depuis que j'étais parti me coucher. Mon estomac gronda lourdement et je me surpris à souhaiter avoir en fait mangé ce muffin. Je grimaçai intérieurement alors que je réalisai que j'avais laissé le cadeau de Sheik assis à la table dans la pièce voisine. J'espérais vraiment qu'il n'était pas offensé. Soudain, j'entendis des pas dans cette même pièce.

Je fermis les yeux et soupirai. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il était allé dormir, je pourrais me reposer, également. Je me crispai légèrement quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Que faisait-il dans ma chambre ? J'essayais désespérément de garder mon pouls et mes hormones sous contrôle tandis que je sentais le sommier s'enfoncer légèrement sous le poids de Sheik. Il était _assis sur mon lit_. Son léger murmure brisa le silence qui pesait sur la pièce.

"... d'une telle beauté..." souffla doucement Sheik. Je crois que mon coeur s'est arrêté alors que mon esprit s'embrouillait frénétiquement pour s'emballer autour de ce que je venais d'entendre. Je devais rêver, non...?

"...mon héros... Je t'aime... ... Si seulement je pouvais te..." soupira-t-il tristement. Mon cerveau s'embarqua pour la folie à cet instant, et ma bouche prit le contrôle.

"Tu pourrais essayer de demander, tu sais," répondis-je, en ouvrant les yeux. Ceux de Sheik s'agrandirent de surprise et d'horreur. Mon regard parcourut l'espace sous ses yeux rubis et je réalisai avec un sursaut que je pouvais voir son visage tout entier. Il était tellement beau à couper le souffle que je fis la première chose à laquelle je pouvais penser : le faire rester à tout prix. Je tendis la main et saisis le poignet du Sheikah qui s'enfuyait. Il rougit délicieusement, et il me fallut beaucoup de sang-froid pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à cet instant précis.

"Link...Je..." commença le Sheikah clairement bouleversé.

"Chhh..." répondis-je. "...Tu es magnifique..." soufflai-je, mes yeux examinant avec avidité le moindre détail de ce visage que son masque avait si cruellement dissimulé. Il devint aussi rouge que ses yeux écarlates à mes mots.

"Qu... moi ?" demanda Sheik, visiblement sidéré.

"Oui, toi. Je t'aime, mon magnifique Sheikah," murmurai-je. Et invoquant le genre de courage que je ne me savais même pas posséder, je me penchai vers lui et pressai mes lèvres contre celles de ma parfaite rose du désert.

* * *

**Feeback apprécié ! Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
